Alone in Darkness
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Todo tiene un significado diferente durante la navidad... Severus Snape aun con todos sus años y su herencia vampirica no es capaz de adivinar como James Potter cambiara su vida desde el primer 25 de Diciembre en Hogwarts... La pregunta es ¿Sera para bien o para mal?


_Este fic participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016 Creature´s Christmas" festejado por las paginas " I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry"._

 _Disclamer: Harry Potter y todos sus elementos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Nada de lo aquí mostrado me pertenece mas allá de esta historia._

* * *

 _Alone in darkness_

* * *

 _Generalmente sabemos lo que deseamos, pero nunca sabemos lo que necesitamos aunque este frente a nuestras narices._

 _Hogwarts, Diciembre de 1971._

Habían transcurrido un par de meses luego de mi primer año en Hogwarts. Recuerdo que de pequeño, cuando escuchaba a mis padres discutir y mi padre aprovechando su linaje, abusaba de mi madre; yo solo soñaba con alejarme de todo aquello, olvidar a ese desgraciado y a esa pobre maga, dejando la oscuridad que constantemente se sorteo sobre mi cabeza.

Hogwarts siempre represento para mí un rayo de esperanza. Aquel mágico lugar donde finalmente esperaba poder ser aceptado, no inspirar temor y por… tal vez, primera vez tener alguien en quien confiar; un amigo.

Que estúpido fui.

 _En mi vida, muchas veces pensé tener la respuesta a mis problemas, que él no depender de nadie era la mejor manera de vivir, de sobrevivir._

Desde que había llegado a ese colegio, notaba el rechazo de mis acompañantes. En Slytherin mis compañeros simplemente me ignoraban, obligándome a estar marginado en mi propia casa, ya que nadie deseaba verse relacionado con la especie de hibrido que era. Entre las demás casas, era rechazado simplemente por ser un Slytherin, un bicho raro. Era curioso pensar que, aun sin haber hecho nada en contra de nadie, hasta había ganado un enemigo fortuito.

James C. Potter.

Era el típico niño popular: Admirado y envidiado por partes iguales. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, eso era algo que sabía perfectamente.

Potter destacaba por sus crueles y pesadas bromas, a pesar de que solo estamos en primer año ese chico se las ha arreglado para hacer bromas feroces y agravadas, siendo yo su blanco favorito. Al principio, sospeche que era por la cordialidad que mantenía con Evans y que él estaba enojado de que una Gryffindor se codeara con una Serpiente. Fue un error.

Hace un mes, Evans descubrió -y como no- gracias a Potter, mi verdadera naturaleza. Ella me conocía, jamás intente hacerle daño… En algún momento pensé estar comenzando a enamorarme de esa pelirroja. ¿Quién dirá que solo un par de palabras destruyeron todo?

 _― ¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que me dijo James es cierto? ― Me pregunto ansiosa, quizá demasiado._

 _― ¿eso importa? ― Inquirí osco ― ¿Acaso importaría si soy un hibrido entre mago y vampiro?_

 _―Es cierto… ― Recuerdo que su rostro se torno pálido, y sus ojos se agrandaron. ― ¡Realmente eres un Monstro! ― Esas palabras se grabaron como fuego en mi memoria, y dudo, que algún día en mi vida semi-Inmortal pueda olvidar el dolor que me causaron._

 _Pero lo peor, es que yo también quise destrozarle. ― ¡Al menos no soy un asqueroso Sangresucia!_

Desde aquel día, Evans no me dirige la palabra y solo me lanza miradas cargadas de odio. Creo que en ocasiones, los humanos son más monstros que yo.

 _Las personas para mí no representaban más que suspiros del tiempo, a todas los humanos que conocí los he visto morir de ancianos, por accidentes o alguna causa sin relevancia. Y yo, solo los envido._

Siento que he vivido cientos de vidas mas de las que quisiera. Para mí la vida carece de sentido cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo y nadie con quien compartirlo. En Diciembre, era la época en la que todos se reunían y celebraban juntos: cantando, intercambiando obsequios, comiendo… Una desfachatez incoherente, si he de opinar. En casa no celebramos ninguna fecha en particular, por lo que no causaba mayor efecto el estar solo en esas fechas.

Aunque no por mucho.

* * *

 _24 de Diciembre, 1971._

La frialdad de la noche era una de las cosas más atrayentes que poseía Hogwarts. Independiente de mi lado vampírico, la noche era mi momento preferido del día. Pero esa en particular, tenía algo que me generaba un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estomago.

Tum, tum.

El sonido de unos pasos me había sobresaltado, a esa hora todos los que se habían quedado en el castillo por las vacaciones se localizaban en el Gran comedor. Sentía su presciencia, estaba a un par de pasillos de distancia; por otro lado no lograba identificarlo, era como si… Algo bloqueara mis sentidos hasta el punto de hacerlo invisible a ellos, por llamarle de algún modo.

De la nada algo me tomo por la cintura y cubrió mi boca logrando acallar el grito de sorpresa. Intente en vano descubrir la identidad del idiota -porque estaba seguro que era un hombre- pero la mano sujetaba firmemente mi mentón, evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

 _Envidio a los humanos, se sorprenden de las cosas más simples y se emocionan con los detalles más insignificantes. Piensan que en la vida, lo más importante es escuchar un "Te amo" aunque sea vacio._

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que sentí su aroma, y la extraña manera en la que me embriago. Era asombrosa la capacidad que tenía un simple aroma de volverme un esperpento voluble y torpe, más cuando no lo había notado hasta ese día, ese momento que lo tuve tan cerca.

―Sabes, eres lindo cuando te sorprendes. ― Dijo él a mis espaldas.

― ¿Que quieres Potter? ― Mi voz sonaba ligeramente pastosa, como endulzada… Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

― A ti.

― Déjate de jueguitos Potter. Esta es alguna de tus estúpidas bromas ¿O qué?

Ese momento, es el que aun en la parte más madura de mi vida se que recordare con absoluta lucidez. Un Potter de once años apareció por debajo de un gran trozo de tela y casi de manera violenta me giro en sus brazos y en un movimiento inesperado poso sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en aquel momento por el shock mientras los latidos de mi corazón resonaban con fuerza en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina y apenas era capaz de racionalizar o pensar algo coherente ¿Qué me ocurría? Eso era un misterio.

Se separo con lentitud luego de un par de segundos, en su boca había una sonrisa extraña; no era maliciosa o traviesa era… Diferente.

― Solo yo puedo estar así contigo, Severus Snape.

Ese fue el comienzo del fin.

 _Es abrumador y doloroso a la vez. Me imagino a los miserables como yo, destinados a vivir en el olvido y sobrevivir con sus recuerdos… Ya que nada más nos queda._

* * *

Hogwarts, Diciembre de 1972.

Sorprendente. Era simplemente sorprendente el nivel de descaro que alcanzaba Potter.

Luego de lo que paso en aquella navidad del primer curso, el me había auto proclamado como suyo ¿y qué hizo luego? ¡Acosarme el doble!

 _Si me preguntaran como definir a los humanos en una palabra… No dudaría en usar: Extraños._

En el día junto a su trió de idiotas, parecían haber tomado un gusto abominable por jugarme las peores bromas de su repertorio… Mientras que por las noches osaba a usurpar mis labios y dejar mi cuerpo al borde del colapso. Me dolía, era cruel… Y yo… Solo lo necesitaba más.

Era frustrante y confuso. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan difíciles de entender? Porque Potter actuaba así conmigo… Siquiera… ¿Algo ha cambiado?

Potter me sujetaba firmemente de la cintura. Estaba acorralándome contra una de las paredes del pasillo. En ese momento separo sus labios de los míos. Sus ojos me observaron fijamente logrando que mi cuerpo sintiera una especie de escalofrió.

―Eres mío Severus. Ni tu ni nadie cambiara eso…

Siempre decía lo mismo… Aunque Aquella noche de navidad, justo a un año del primer beso, decidí… No, elegí solo dejarme llevar.

―Sí, James.

 _Siempre concebí los sentimientos como algo volátil, voluble… No son eternos, son tan efímeros como ellos. Si un humano te da palabras de afecto, no le creas del todo; porque nosotros si buscamos ser eternos._

Como siempre todo acabo tan rápido como empezó. Potter se aparto de mí con una sonrisa prepotente dibujada en sus ahora hinchados labios. Su mirada era vacía, tan fría como se supone que debería ser la mía.

Sin decir nada mas Potter se dio la vuelta y se alejo impasible por el pasillo mientras yo caía al suelo a cauda del temblor persistente en mis piernas.

¿Acaso ya he perdido?

* * *

Hogwarts, Diciembre 1973.

 _En mi concepto, la vida nos otorga la gracia de la incertidumbre y el bochorno del presente. ¿Vale la pena pasar la eternidad lleno de ansiedad por la incertidumbre o derrotado por el bochorno? Personalmente, lo creo una pérdida de tiempo… Una que a los humanos les gusta mucho._

Estábamos en un salón abandonado. Era muy amplio, oscuro y lleno de polvo. A simple vista se pensaría que fue un salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras o la sede de algún club de duelo, dadas las marcas en las paredes. James estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre una de las mesas llenas de polvo; No podía evitar notar que su mirada no se apartaba de la pequeña ventana a un costado del lugar.

―Es navidad… ― Murmuro James, rompiendo el silencio de aquella sala.

―En efecto― asentí sin darle mayor importancia. Mas tras unos segundos solté un suspiro fastidiado. ― Potter.

― ¿Si, Severus?

Me reí internamente. Era curioso como solo en privado me llamara por mi nombre mientras que en público siempre fue… ―Snivellus…

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Su rostro se torno confundido mientras los signos de molestia aparecían en su rostro.

― Snivellus… Siempre me llamas así ¿No? ―La expresión de James se oscureció, ahora su enojo era evidente.

― ¡Te dije que no te llamaras así! ― Grito levantándose con tal fuerza de aquella mesa, que el impulso la arrojo al suelo ocasionando un gran estruendo, que james parece haber ignorado. ― ¡Sabes que yo no quiero que te llames así!

― ¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces…― Respondo solo alzando la ceja.

― Pero no quiero hacerlo… ― Su voz se normaliza y chasquea la lengua frustrado. ― Severus…

― James… ¿Qué soy realmente para ti?

El silencio inunda de nuevo el recinto. El rostro de james es un poema mientras noto como los engranes en su cerebro intentan racionar la pregunta que acaba de recibir. Yo solo lo miro inescrutable, respirando hondo para calmar a aquel órgano vital enloquecido por la incertidumbre.

 _Siempre pensé que era curioso el cómo los humanos vivían constantemente atormentados por lo desconocido. Nosotros por otro lado, tememos no a lo desconocido si no a aquello que conocemos pero no queremos afrontar._

―No lo sé… Solo sé que eres mío Severus.

Y como cada año en esa fecha, Potter se adueño de mis labios marcándolos como suyos dejando a su paso mi mente y cuerpo rendidos a sus deseos… "Patética forma de pasar navidad" Diría, si realmente me molestara.

* * *

Hogwarts, 24 Diciembre 1974.

 _Una vez, hace mucho tiempo una anciana me comento que los jovencitos no eran de fiar, te engatusan y te elevan a los cielos como si fueras una escoba. A esa anciana simplemente la ignore… Hoy me arrepiento de eso._

Me encontraba en aquel viejo salón del año anterior. Por alguna razón a Potter le pareció una "buena idea" hacerlo nuestro lugar. Sentado en el marco de la ventana me dedicaba a apreciar la nieve caer… Ya que era mejor que dedicarme a notar el constante cambio de color en mis ojos de negro a verde esmeralda. El sonido chirriante de la puerta llamo mi atención logrando que apartara la mirada del frio cristal; Potter había llegado sonriente, más de lo usual. Sus brazos estaban recogidos tras su espalda y parecían balancearse mientras el avanzaba al son de un molesto tarareo.

― Potter que…

―James. Llámame James, Severus… ―Interrumpió aun sonriente.

Volteo los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo ― Pot… James, ¿Qué dementores te pasa?

―Oh vamos Sev, es navidad deberías estar alegre. ― Se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi ― ¿Sabes por qué?

―Alguna tontería seguramente…

―No idiota, ¡Te he traído un obsequio!

Me sorprendí. Jamás fui de aquellos que vieron con sobre cogido interés las vánales costumbres de aquellas fechas humanas; por ello, me costaba comprender que era lo que pretendía James con semejaste tontería como la de un regalo.

―Potter… ¿Black te dio una mandrágora de nuevo?

― ¡Oye!― Dijo indignado ― No tengo que estar drogado para querer darte un regalo, Severus ¿Por qué nunca crees en un acto desinteresado? O ¿Qué simplemente me dio la gana de darte algo?

―Precisamente, tu no haces ese tipo de cosas, Potter.

―Pues hoy cambia eso. ― Retiro los brazos de su espalda mostrando aquellos que tenia oculto. Entre sus manos posaba un pequeño paquete envuelto bellamente con un delicado papel verde y un fino listón dorado. ― ¡Feliz Navidad, Severus! ― Lo miro entre fastidiado y enternecido ―Vamos, no me mires así… ― Dijo James haciendo un puchero en con los labios. ― Tómalo, ya después puedes hacer lo que quieras con el.

Suspiro y observo el paquete buscando alguna trampa en el. ―Si esta es alguna de tus estúpidas bromas…

―No lo es― Replico ― Solo ábrelo y ya si quieres te quejas

 _En mi vida di muchas cosas por hecho y casi ninguna tenía algún valor_. _Solo dos veces en mi vida he sentido lo que ellos laman "Felicidad". Curioso es que todo durara menos de un parpadeo._

Resignado, lentamente retire el envoltorio de la caja dejando este a un lado. Todos los movimientos eran precisos y cada uno de estos era observado atentamente por él cuatro ojos de James Potter.

― ¡Sorpresa!― Exclamo James cuando el papel había sido retirado. ―Te vi observando la última vez que fuimos a Hogsmade, pensé que te gustaría.

Observe el objeto a detalle. Era un curioso libro de pociones avanzadas donde detallada hasta algunas de carácter experimental. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, Pociones era mi materia preferida junto a defensa contra las artes oscuras… Lástima que solo me destacara en la primera. Mire de nueva cuenta a James, el cual adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa ladeada.

― ¿Y bien, no lo vas a abrir?

Lo miro interrogante ―Potter que…― Abrí el libro esperando algún sucio truco, este dio en el centro del ejemplar donde a forma de marca libros un pequeño pergamino doblado a la mitad se encontraba reposando. Alcé la ceja y mire a James quien solo se hizo el desentendido. -Típico- pensé. Deje un libro a un lado y tome el pergamino con cierta desconfianza; al abrirlo mis ojos se agrandaron hasta el punto de que nuevamente cambiaron de color… Mi mirada estaba pegada a esas cuatro simples palabras, una simple frase que jamás espere que Potter pensara en su vida decirle a alguien, mucho menos a mí.

 _Pocas cosas son las que he deseado a lo largo de mi existencia: Lo material me era indiferente, las emociones me eran insuficientes, las experiencias eran muy cortas y la vida… Demasiado caprichosa._

―Siempre estaré contigo, Severus. ― Dijo James, recitando las palabras escritas en aquel trozo de pergamino. ―Siempre.

Lo mire sin saber por primera vez en todos los largos años de mi vida que responder. Algo dentro de mí se ilumino, como una vela que aparta la oscuridad; solté la nota dejándola caer al suelo mientras me acercaba a Potter y este solo se quedaba confuso. Estaba decidido. Mi paso era firme y decidido, el trecho corto y el objetivo claro… Tome la túnica de Potter y le ale hacia mí.

Por primera vez desde que estaba cerca de Potter, él no me beso, pero yo a él sí.

 _Había caído y no tenia retorno, pero si lo había… Tampoco quería tenerlo._

* * *

Hogwarts, Diciembre 1975

 _Quise entregarme, darle todo pero no podía; muy tarde me di cuenta que él era mi todo._

James había preparado todo, esa noche me había dicho que tenía preparada una sorpresa; sorpresa de la que desconfié al ver su sonrisa llena de malicia y algo más que no logre identificar…

En aquel viejo salón abandonado, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado; Potter me mira y yo le regrese el gesto… Sospechaba lo que pasaría, el deseo entre nosotros era casi incontrolable; Mi sangre vampírica pedía a gritos al que había proclamado como su pareja, y siempre que estaba cerca mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, se volvía volátil, ansioso, sensible y desosó. Jamás me intereso la interacción física, nunca nadie despertó esa ansia en mi interior.

―Severus… ― Acaricia mi cabello y observa mis ojos que a su lado han tenido la mala costumbre de tornarse verdes. ―Quiero estar contigo.

―James ― susurre cerca de sus labios. Al instante ambos nos fundimos en un beso que poco a poco logro que elimináramos todo lo que nos separaba.

Sentí su piel rozar la mía; el fuego crecía ferviente en nuestro ser, las caricias y los roces indecentes no se hicieron esperar. Por cada segundo que paso la neblina del deseo segaba a la razón y las marcas que proclamaban a sus dueños eran las ornamentas. James elimino los pocos trozos de tela que quedaban, luego de eso sus ojos brillan casi a la par de los míos.

― Me amas― Dijo con una seguridad casi descarada mientras tomaba mi cintura. ―Y solo a mi

―Cállate Potter… ― Lo fulmine con la mirada aunque el solo soltó una pequeña risa. ― ¿Qué es tan chistoso Potter?

―Nada ― Sonríe.

He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, no porque sienta culpa, no porque fueran errores, no porque afectaran a alguien más… Si no que por ellas lo perdí a él.

En ese momento Potter corto nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, nuestros cuerpos se comenzaban a conocer por completo; aprecié la calidez de su ser, deguste el sabor del fruto prohibido, quise mas y sin dudarlo, acompañado de un mar de gemidos y una sinfonía compuesta por nuestro jadeos, me entregue a él…

Por primera vez, en todos los largos años de mi vida olvide que era un extraño en un mundo de humanos y magos, una piensa de un puzle diferente… Por primera vez solo fui…

―Severus, te amo.

* * *

Hogwarts, Diciembre 1976.

 _El tiempo me ha enseñado dos cosas a lo largo de mi vida: No confíes en nadie y no te entregues a nadie._

Un suspiro abandono mis labios a causa del aburrimiento. Una hora aproximadamente, era el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar… En nuestro lugar y Potter no se dignaba a llegar. Decidí simplemente irme de allí, ya confrontaría a Potter en otro momento o eso pensé hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis cavilaciones.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Lupin? ― pregunte. Estaba enojado porque ese licántropo osara pisar ese lugar.

―Buenas noches para ti también, Snape. ― Saludo en su molesto tono "Amable" que siempre me ha parecido vomitivo. ― Y respondiendo tu pregunta… Vengo a traerte un mensaje.

― ¿Por qué crees que "El mensaje" de alguien como tú me interesaría? ― Espeté oscamente.

―Porque es de James.

El silencio reino en el ambiente. Con la sola mención de ese nombre mi cuerpo reacciono, ocasionando que nuevamente mis ojos cambiaran a un brillante verde esmeralda. Mas mi rostro permanecía impasible, estoico… Lo último que necesitaba era a uno de los imbéciles de Potter enterado de lo que ocurría.

―Se que James y tu tenían una especie de… Juego ― Prosigo. ― Y te pido, de parte suya y de parte de todos nosotros que te alejes de él.

 _Algunas veces sentí que los humanos eran demasiado complejos, otras que eran demasiado simples... Pero siempre tenían algo en común: Si los dejas, tienen un gran poder para herirte y matarte lentamente por dentro._

― ¿Disculpa? ― Alzo la ceja mirándole con burla. ― Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer…

Se encoge de hombros. ― Quizá tu no lo tomes enserio, pero si de verdad te importa James aléjate de él… El está feliz.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― James y Lily están juntos… ― Suspira ― Hoy nos lo han dicho y James planea casarse con ella. Por favor, solo déjalo― Dicho eso Lupin se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, retirándose en silencio y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Quede allí de pie observando fijamente la puerta que acaba de cerrarse… No podía no quería creerlo. Sintiendo un extraño impulso corrí del salón en dirección al Gran Comedor, donde en esa fecha de navidad generalmente estaban todos los alumnos reunidos. Corrí tan rápido como pude; por una vez agradecí mi lado vampírico aunque eso cambio apenas abrí las puertas de la enorme sala.

En la única mesa dispuesta para los pocos alumnos y maestros que quedaban en el castillo, decorada con detalles navideños, allí los vi…

Potter tomaba la mano de una pelirroja y la observaba exactamente como alguna vez me miro a mí, mientras Lily acariciaba su cabello con afecto. Con cuidado de que nadie me viera cerré la puerta de aquel sitio y me dirigí a mi sala común.

 _Desde esa noche mis ojos nunca volvieron a ser verdes._

* * *

Hogwarts, Diciembre 1977.

Desde el año pasado todo en mi mundo cambio; Lucius Malfoy, uno de los líderes de la casa de Slytherin se acerco a mi demostrando gran interés por mi linaje y mis habilidades.

Malfoy me hablo de muchas cosas… Una de ellas era su Lord, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

―Se que él está muy interesado en ti, Severus. ― Comento Lucius, mientras estábamos en la sala común ― Dice que está muy intrigado por conocer a alguien como tú.

Levanto la mirada de mi libro y miro a Lucius con antipatía. ― Ya me lo has comentado, Lucius.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los finos labios del Malfoy, según mi instinto eso no se podía interpretar como algo beneficioso. ― Lo sé, lo que no te he comentado es que antes de Navidad podías ser de los nuestros…

 _La ambición, la astucia y la inteligencia eran tres cosas que me definían muy bien. Lástima que un día el deseo de venganza opaco a las tres._

 _Diciembre 20._

Mi brazo ardía con fuerza. A ese punto agradecía ser un vampiro ya que de otra forma es posible que hubiera gritado al recibir la marca; la marca. Alce mi antebrazo y la observe detalladamente: Su serpiente en forma de infinito, la calavera, su profunda y nítida tinta negra. Lucius dijo que debía sentirme honrado, yo solo veía la marca de la muerte… La marca de un esclavo…

 _Muy tarde me di cuenta de mis errores, muy tarde supe como enmendarlos… La peor parte de todo es que solo me lastime a mí mismo._

 _Diciembre 24._

El castillo se encontraba más solitario que de costumbre, apenas un puñado de alumnos decidimos pasar aquellas fechas festivas dentro de las paredes del castillo. En aquella época la tensión y la paranoia reinaban el ambiente, por lo que los padres buscaban proteger más a sus hijos que nunca… Patético. Todos esos "Esfuerzos" por proteger lo insalvable, eran simplemente estúpidos… Si Voldemort quería eliminar a alguien lo haría, no importaba el que o el quién.

En la oportuna soledad, camine por los pasillos desérticos de Hogwarts. Aquel seria mi último año… El más deprimente si debía admitirlo. Hacía más de un año que no le dirigía la palabra a Potter… Potter. Le dolía en el orgullo admitir que le hacía falta, que lo añoraba, que solo deseaba descuartizar a Evans cuando lo veía a su lado. No supe cómo ni en qué momento acabe en aquel lugar… El viejo salón.

Contra todos mis principios, orgullo y demás decidí entrar a aquel pequeño recinto; abrí la puerta y fue como viajar al pasado… El polvo, los pupitres, aquella única ventana por la que se filtraba perfectamente la luz de la luna. Le dolía, le mataba estar allí.

―Es oficial… Me volví un masoquista.― Digo con amargura.

―Lo hiciste.

Esa respuesta repentina me sobresalto, de inmediato desenfunde la varita encontrándome a nada más y a nada menos que ―Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te buscaba ― dice y camina hacia mí. ―Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Snape.

Sin poder evitarlo mí cuerpo tiembla ante su presencia; el vampiro es feliz porque de nuevo su pareja le hace caso. ―Yo no tengo ningún asunto contigo Potter, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a coger a la zorra de Evans?

Una sonrisa se instalo en los labios de Potter, pero era siniestra.

Sin saber en qué momento, Potter se abalanzó sobre mí haciendo que soltara la varita. Gemí al caer al suelo con el peso extra de su cuerpo. Potter tomo con fuerza mis muñecas reprimiendo mi movimiento; luchaba por liberarme, por escapar de allí. Se supone que poseo más fuerza de la que cualquier humano podría soñar; pero el tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca, sentir su aroma, su tacto… Aunque me lastimara, lograba que me rindiera ante él.

 _Maldita sangre que me domina, idiota vampiro que se doblegaba… Patético yo que me dejaba_.

―Te has portado mal Snape, tienes que pagar tu castigo.

― ¡Suéltame Potter! ― Dije tratando en vano de liberarme.

― ¿Por qué escucharía a un asqueroso mortifago?― Su sonrisa se agranda dándole el aspecto de un psicópata. ―No, Hoy te hare pagar… Snivellus. ― Solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de su plan.

Tenía miedo, ¿Para qué negarlo? Toda mi anatomía temblaba como si estuviera compuesta de gelatina mientras mis músculos se tensaban hasta el punto de ser casi imposibles de mover. Sentía su respiración y sus manos recorrerme mientras le rogaba que me dejara, que parara; en un instante la protección que me brindaba la tela se deshizo, Potter observaba con vacios cada una de las reacciones de mi rostro mientras lo que hacía más de un año había sido quizá el mayor recuerdo feliz en todos los años de mi vida, ahora solo se manchaba de moretones, manchas carmesí, sal y dolor…

 _Una vez perdí la fe en los demás, dos veces perdí la fe en el amor, tres veces me rompieron el corazón… Y yo solo quise acabar con todo._

Paso una hora… Quizá dos… No lo sé, para mí fue una eternidad; Potter acomodo sus ropas y solo se fue en silencio cuando todo hubo acabado. En el suelo manchado me hice un ovillo refugiándome en mi túnica desgarrada cubriendo lo que desde ahora sería mi vergüenza, mi dolor, mi mancha y la traición que rompió todo lo que existía dentro de mí…

Y eso… Se pagara caro.

* * *

 _5 Meses después…_

No dejaba de vomitar, y cada vez era más notorio mi estado para el resto de mi casa especialmente para Lucius quien había decidido "Tomarme bajo su ala" por alguna razón que no quiso explicarme. Limpie mi boca y me observe en el espejo; estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, las ojeras en mis ojos se encontraban profundamente marcadas al igual que la contante necesidad de descanso que tenía mi cuerpo. Sabía lo que tenia… Solo no quería admitirlo, no sería producente admitirlo… Por suerte mi especie tenía una ventaja sobre las féminas humanas que pasaban por la misma situación que yo: Tiempo. 2 años y algunos meses… ese tiempo tenia para decir que hacer, planear una estrategia… Lleve las manos hasta el área donde se encontraba mi vientre, aun estaba plano y permanecería así hasta los últimos meses. Le acaricie y una lágrima solitaria salió de mis ojos…

― Te voy a proteger… Pase lo que pase, lo hare.

 _Mi vida la sentí como una escoba, una indeseable, incontrolable y volátil escoba… Eso, es algo muy molesto._

* * *

Caldero chorreante, Diciembre 1979.

Dos años de lucha, dos años de servidumbre, dos años llevando este secreto conmigo, dos años... Desde que le perdí para siempre. Suspire observando a través de la ventana a los transeúntes pasar. Apenas había sobrevivido a la misión del día anterior, mi cansancio no tenia limites… Esto jamás había ocurrido en mis 119 años. Me di media vuelta y me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo que incluía la posada; estaba manchado y descolorido, lleno de suciedad y lo que parecía manchas de Moho. Negué con la cabeza, pues no tenía tiempo de fijarme en esas tonterías. Frente al reflejo donde apenas lograba distinguirme note enormes moratones en mi rostro al igual que las largas marcas rojizas en mis brazos que resaltaban la ya constante palidez de mi cuerpo. Deslice mis manos hacia mi vientre el cual comenzaba a crecer para mi terror… Nadie podía saber lo que gestaba dentro de mí, ni mucho menos de quien era.

Por el momento no podía hacer mucho, estábamos en plena guerra; no era tan idiota como para tan siquiera caber en la posibilidad de arriesgar todo ahora. Desvié la mirada hacia el pequeño armario de madera al final del cuarto, caminando con lentitud me dirigí hacia el recordando que era hora de mi poción. Estire la mano y tome del mueble un pequeño Vidal con una solución de color rojizo, destape el frasco y lo bebí casi de un trago… Era amargo, pero cumplía su cometido. Regrese de nuevo al espejo notando con cierta calma tensa que el vientre se había aplanado.

Ya podía ir a dar mi reporte al Lord Tenebroso.

* * *

Casa de los Gritos, Julio 31 1980.

 _Hace mucho tiempo pensé que lo ocurrido aquel día simplemente fue mi culpa… Permitir que un simple humano me desvirtuara de lo único preciado que me quedaba, en mi cabeza no tenia perdón. Solo al final comprendí que hiciera lo que hiera, el resultado sería el mismo pues el destino ya estaba escrito._

Apenas lograba respirar apropiadamente, los dolores eran cada vez más constantes dejándome casi al borde del colapso. Era insoportable. Mis gritos resonaban por toda aquella casa a la cual había logrado llegar apenas… Sabía que ya era hora, pero no podía hacer nada, apenas era capaz de mantener la conciencia luego de cada contracción. Con esfuerzo logre arrastrarme hasta un sillón despotricado y lleno de agujeros donde me recosté; mi frente estaba llena de sudor frio y toda mi anatomía temblaba sin contemplación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era lo único que trataba de pensar.

En algún momento de todo aquello escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego ser cerrada con fuerza. Un intruso. Busque mi varita con desesperación pero tarde note que se encontraba justo en el lugar donde había logrado aparecer dentro de dicha casa. Los pasos comenzaron a sonar dirigiéndose a mi dirección. Busque dentro de mi túnica algo que pudiera ayudarme, por desgracia había olvidado todas las pociones en medio del dolor. Las pisadas sonaban con mayor intensidad, ya casi estaba aquí… No, ya estaba allí.

Una mata de cabello rojo y una sonrisa cruel apareció frente a mí, aun al borde de la inconsciencia era capaz de reconocerle.

―E…Evans…

Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente, logrando que en sus ojos se destacara un brillo malicioso que jamás había notado en ella. ―Potter, de hecho. ― dijo con clara burla. ―Veo que ya tienes mi encargo listo.

Mi ceño de frunció casi de inmediato. No tenía idea de que rayos hablaba. ―Lárgate… Eva…NS! ― Una nueva contracción me ataco. Y Evans solo lo ignoro

―Tomare eso como un si… Tranquilo, no voy a matarte Snape, no, no… Después de todo ¿Quién sería tan malo como para matar a la persona que dio a luz a tu hijo? ― Muy tarde logre reaccionar ante aquellas palabras. Evans me amarro mediante un conjuro evitando mi escape, y aunque sabía que era inútil no podía permitirlo.

― ¡Suéltame maldita Evans!

―Lo siento, no puedo. Se supone que hoy daré a luz a Harry… Y james esta tan emocionado… ―Ríe un poco. ― Quien diría que lo concibió bajo un imperio ¿No, Severus? Dulces sueños.

 _Solo hasta ese momento comprendí lo que Evans había hecho, lo que el odio y la envidia habían generado en ella. Lo que me había arrebatado, todo… Por ser diferente al resto._

Evans alzo su varita hacia mí y antes de que el mundo se tornada negro solo escuche

…Obliviate.

* * *

Muchos años después…

* * *

Goldric Hollow, 25 de Diciembre 2011.

Albus Severus Potter estaba emocionado, Santa Claus ya había llegado a casa y tenía muchos regalos al igual que el resto de su familia. A lo lejos miraba a James Sirius jugando con su nueva escoba miniatura mientras Lily Luna platicaba con su nueva muñeca parlanchina. Albus buscando algo con lo cual jugar también se adentro hacia el rincón más escondido del árbol, buscando algún regalo que hubiera olvidado; para su sorpresa si encontró un regalo mas este no estaba dirigido a ninguno de los menores, si no al cabeza de Familia, Harry Potter. Albus tomo el regalo con cuidado ya que era algo pesado, el pequeño no tenía idea de que podía ser, pero estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de una caja de madera. Sin perder tiempo, Albus se fue de la sala en dirección a la oficina de su padre donde un hombre de alrededor de 35 años le recibió sonriente.

― ¡Papi, papi tienes un regalo! ¡Mira es muy pesado, seguro es juguete muy bueno!

Harry miro el paquete que llevaba su hijo entre las manos un tanto aprensivo. Con cuidado lo tomo de las manos del niño y lo llevo dentro de su oficina ―Que raro… ― Dijo revisando el envoltorio. ―No tiene remitente…

― ¿Papi, no vas a abrir el regalo? ― Pregunto Albus ansioso. ― Realmente quiero saber que es.

Harry suspiro al ver la impaciencia de su hijo; algo dentro del pelinegro le decía que ese paquete era importante y que no representaba ningún peligro. Con cuidado, retiro el particular envoltorio verde en que estaba forrado descubriendo una especie de cofre de madera.

― ¡Es un tesoro, como los cuentos! ― Exclamo el pequeño con ojos brillantes. ―Seguro hay mucho oro.

El mayor rio por las ocurrencias de su hijo, aunque si encontraba curioso que fuera un cofre. Dejando a un lado los restos del envoltorio alzo la tapa de madera, encontrando allí varios frascos con lo que el lograba reconocer como recuerdos… Harry busco algo que le indicara de quien pertenecía esto, encontrando entre los frascos dos sobres, uno que estaba bastante lleno por lo que se veía a simple vista y otro que era a comparación mucho más pequeño. Tomo el sobre más pequeño leyó rápidamente su contenido…

― ¿Papi? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te dieron oro? ― El pequeño se acerco a su padre al ver que este repentinamente había comenzado a llorar luego de leer un trozo de papel. Albus no entendía, pero no le gustaba per a su padre triste. Lo jalo con su manita y notando que su padre no oponía resistencia lo saco de allí, dejando la carta reposando sobre el escritorio.

 _Una vez en una tierra muy lejana existió una historia donde un príncipe se enamora de una bestia y esa elige al príncipe para que sea su igual. En el reino nadie conocía la historia de los dos amantes que escondían su amor en lo profundo de la oscuridad de la noche y velados por la reina de los cielos. Un día la princesa de un reino vecino que conoció a la bestia lo discrimino por ser quien era e intento desterrarlo del país, el príncipe sin ignorando las peticiones de la princesa no solo no hecho a la bestia de aquellos prados si no que busco tenerle aun mas a su lado. El príncipe y la bestia se entregaron convirtiéndose en amantes, dueños uno del otro, jurando permanecer siempre uno al lado del otro… O eso creía. La princesa llena de rencor y odio hacia la bestia planeo engañar al príncipe llenándolo de mentiras sobre la bestia y haciendo que se apartara de esta… Pero eso no era suficiente para la princesa, ella quería destruir a la bestia y quitarle todo en su vida. La princesa quien posea grandes dominios en las artes oscuras hechizo al príncipe para que mancillara a su amada bestia, dejando a su vez la semilla de una nueva vida en su interior._

 _La bestia se refugió en las sombras protegiendo el legado que llevaba dentro de sí, mientras el príncipe y la princesa se casaban rodeados por todo el reino._

 _Mucho tiempo después la princesa quien ahora era la reina de aquel país, apareció frente a la bestia robándole una vez más lo que ella clamaba como suyo. La bestia incapaz de luchar no pudo salvar lo único que le quedaba de su amado príncipe y fue obligada a olvidar todo lo que habían vivido juntos… Cambiando su amor por un profundo odio._

 _Poco tiempo después la guerra a solo el reino, el rey y la reina murieron a manos del monstro de las tinieblas quien había sido guiado por la bestia; con la muerte de la reina la bestia recobro sus recuerdos… Y desde aquel día lloro con sangre la muerte de su príncipe._

 _Por otro lado, el fruto del príncipe y la bestia creció muy lejos de aquel reino cruel. Fue un niño de negros cabellos como la noche y verdes ojos como los de la bestia en antaño. Era de noble corazón y su alma pura como el mismo cielo. Aquel pequeño nunca conoció la historia de su pasado, siendo solo correctamente señalado como el hijo perdido del amado príncipe._

 _El niño creció y se enfrento a muchos peligros, varios de ellos que deseaban destruirle como el monstro de las tinieblas que venía a cobrar venganza. El pequeño por suerte no estaba solo, contaba con amigos que le apoyaban y entre las sombras una bestia que siempre le cuidaba sin que lo notara. El niño defendió el reino de su padre en una gran guerra, donde derroto a al vil villano y libero de la tiranía a todo el pueblo._

 _La bestia, aunque no pudo ver el desenlace supo que aquel pequeño ganaría… Porque en él veía a su amado príncipe que jamás se rendía, y en su último, la bestia se despidió de aquel pequeño que se volvió hombre, al que vio crecer lejos de él pero al cual siempre iba a proteger._

 _Hoy en algún lugar del otro mundo el príncipe y la bestia se volvieron a encontrar, lejos de la tirana princesa que una vez los llego a apartar. Ahora están felices y cuidan a su pequeño Harry esperando que él tenga un final._

 _Feliz navidad, Harry_

 _James Potter y Severus Snape._


End file.
